Weeping Dragon
by DracoLover
Summary: A bit of conflict when Draco Malfoy finds his archenemy with his beloved...


Weeping Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and information do not belong to this author. They belong to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me… please…  
  
Ever seen a dragon weep?  
  
It's soul reversed from torment?  
  
It's heart poured out from its armor?  
  
It's mind totally lost…  
  
  
  
Draco ran briskly through the halls, tears pouring down his taunt face full of pain and anguish. He had managed to pull over the hood over his head to hide his features from humiliation. Fleeting figures whooshed past him as he ran through the stone corridors.  
  
His heart ached gravely and his mind was all but lost. The sharp glimmer of his gray eyes dwindled away and left a shell of a looking glass.  
  
"It can't be!" he screamed madly through his tears while scraping the walls with his bare hands angrily. He at last came to the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room and he stumbled down carelessly through the plight of stairs. He crashed into a chair and wept bitterly in his arms as the quick visions clouded his mind.  
  
  
  
The majestic wings curled up,  
  
Into sponged little blinds;  
  
It's fearful roar turned into,  
  
A lifeless corpse of a lie…  
  
  
  
"Why?!" Draco beat his hands on the table roughly, not noticing them get splintered and bruised.  
  
  
  
The once terrible claws,  
  
That tore at solid stone;  
  
Now battered and dulled,  
  
Only to scrape alone…  
  
  
  
Draco held his face high and proudly while walking along the corridors with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. He passed the giggling girls of Slytherin in a corner while they made their way to the next class. Draco made a right turn and abruptly stopped dead. His heart suddenly jumped with fright and his mind raced with anger and pain. He bit back harsh words and salty tears as he watched the unfortunate sight before him.  
  
"No…" was all he could utter while his fists clenched in his sleeves.  
  
The startled girl and boy jumped back in surprise and stared at him for a moment. The boy with messy black hair and round glasses and that unfortunate scar on his forehead stared at him with valor in his eyes. The girl, glanced down shamefully, her silvery hair falling to her shoulders gracefully like a waterfall.  
  
Draco stared blankly at the girl then took a step forward.  
  
"Go away." The boy said while stepping in front of the girl.  
  
"You get away!" Draco snapped back and took out his wand.  
  
"Draco, please!" the girl pleaded frantically behind the black-haired boy.  
  
"I thought… I thought you loved me too!" Draco's voice cracked as he bit his lip harder.  
  
"I—I—" the girl pushed the black-haired boy gently aside and walked towards Draco.  
  
"What now?" Draco's voice quivered.  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"There's no such thing!" Draco yelled and turned on his heel, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.  
  
  
  
Have you ever wondered,  
  
How a dragon cries?  
  
It's soul completely vulnerable,  
  
It's cries so unbearable…  
  
  
  
Draco sobbed to himself in the common room, Crabbe and Goyle not able to keep up with him. He smirked to himself. "Why her? Of all people?" he said angrily while clutching his left arm involuntarily. He felt a tinge of pain and a cold sensation run through him as he rolled his sleeve upwards.  
  
He traced the pale mark on his skin, a terror and courage sweltering from within it. He recalled his own father casting him into the shadows of the house and letting him await the Master to brand him one of his own. He shuddered at the memory and quickly covered the mark again.  
  
  
  
A heart so cold as stone,  
  
A mind as sharp as a gem,  
  
Yet the only weakness,  
  
Is the love that has fallen…  
  
  
  
"Draco?" a soft, frightened voice filled the weeping boy's ears. Soft padded feet stepped closer down the steps of the common room.  
  
"Go back to Potter!" Draco laughed bitterly.  
  
"I—I was just…" the girl bowed her head.  
  
"What? Flirting with the Rotter?" Draco snapped angrily. "Damnit! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"Oh, Draco!" the girl cried out and ran towards the chair where the boy sat, tears streaking down her face. She knelt in front of the blonde boy and wept on his lap.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Potter? Crying on the cynical bastard?" Draco said harshly.  
  
"He's nothing to me!" the girl sobbed. "Draco… I love you!"  
  
"Tell that to Potter!" Draco yelled angrily.  
  
The frail girl lifted her head with lines of tears on her fair cheeks. She stared at him with love and fear in her eyes as her lip quivered with pain.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Draco looked away.  
  
"Then slap me. Kill me if you want but I will still love you!" the girl grasped the cold hands of the blonde boy.  
  
  
  
Its courage falters,  
  
Its mind races,  
  
Its soul withers,  
  
Once love is debated…  
  
  
  
Draco could only stare down at the pitiful girl. He felt his heart beat rapidly in his heart and rage and sadness overwhelm him. He could only stare.  
  
"Draco…" the girl said softly, pleadingly, while placing the slightly caroused hands on her moist cheek.  
  
"Why do you do this?" Draco suddenly spoke.  
  
"I—I don't know…" the girl replied meekly.  
  
Draco pushed the girl away from him and stood up abruptly. "Well you can't do this foolish thing!" he said angrily.  
  
"Draco…" the girl uttered softly while lowering her gaze.  
  
Draco turned to face the girl, standing up, her body slightly shaking and her head cast down shamefully. He felt a sudden rush of warmth then coldness streak through his veins. He went towards her quickly and embraced her, crying sourly onto her shoulder.  
  
"Stop… stop crying…" the girl said softly while running her fingers through Draco's smooth and silky hair.  
  
Draco sobbed onto her soft velvety robes. He embraced her warmly and tightly while tears streaked down his eyes. He fell onto his knees and hugged the girl's legs, uttering 'sorry' now and then through his sobs.  
  
The girl knelt down carefully and embraced the blonde boy warmly. She hushed him quietly while running her soft fingers through the silky hair of the boy.  
  
"I just…" Draco stuttered carelessly.  
  
"Shh…" the girl whispered gently. She pushed Draco slightly away and looked at him warmly.  
  
Draco stroked the girl's smooth cheek with the back of his hand and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and so did Draco as the sweet sensation of warmth and welcome filled them both.  
  
"Miyuki…" Draco whispered tenderly while kissing the girl some more…  
  
  
  
When love returns,  
  
The dragon awakens,  
  
Its wings beat with energy,  
  
For the mistress of his mind,  
  
His ecstasy, embraces and heals him so…  
  
  
  
Let the dragon roar with might,  
  
Let it fly with freedom,  
  
Let it soar with so much grace,  
  
Let it rule its kingdom…  
  
  
  
All without tears…  
  
FINI.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, truth of the matter: the girl was just talking to Harry or teasing him or something, not kissing or anything you hentai freaks think I'm typing here… 


End file.
